For many people, utilizing a plurality of mobile or stationary electronic devices has become a part of everyday life. Mobile devices have evolved from a convenient method for voice communication to multi-functional resources that offer, for example, still and moving image features, media playback, electronic gaming, Internet browsing, and email. Cellular phones with built-in cameras, or camera phones, have become prevalent in the mobile phone market, due to the low cost of CMOS image sensors and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced cellular phones. Moreover, an increasing number of electronic devices are enabled to determine their geographic location. For example, various communication devices, such as a mobile phone, may comprise an integrated global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver. Alternatively, various portable devices may interface with an external GNSS receiver. In this regard, a handheld computer may be coupled to a GPS receiver via a connector, a communication cable or dongle, or via a wireless connection such as a Bluetooth connection. Regardless of whether a GNSS receiver is integrated or external, it may be enabled to acquire a position fix autonomously or may utilize the assistance of a ground based satellite reference system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.